Frozen Truth
by Suki the Lioness
Summary: Jack's sister is still alive only now she's the kick ass Princess of Ice who believes that the moon hates her because it kept her from death and thus seeing her brother again. With cold skin and a cold heart to match with her at his side Pitch thinks that not even the Guardians would stand in his way. The moon's decision now is questionable, a guardian that hates kids? Bunnymund/OC
1. Preface

**This plot bunny was hiding in my room and attacked me while I wasn't looking. Sorry if the first chapter is rather short but expect better chapters to come.**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my version of Jack's sister**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Prologue**

The 16 year old stood on the edge of the frozen lake, staring at her reflection in the ice. She came here every year since the incident. It was like a ritual for her. Even after all of the years it was still painful to think of her brother. Sabrina Overland missed him. She had felt so helpless when the ice had broken beneath him. She couldn't do anything as he plunged into the icy water and it was partly her fault that he was dead.

A sharp growl snapped her out of her thoughts and she spun around. The wolf was crouched in between two trees, eyes locked on her. It was a rather skinny creature and looked to be alone. A lone wolf wasn't one to mess with.

She took a weary step backwards onto the ice. Her boots weren't designed for the slippery surface and with a yelp she fell onto her side. A large shape pounced onto her with a snarl. Sabrina automatically raised her arms in defense and tried shoving the beast off. For a moment her efforts were hopeless but then the creature lost its grip on the icy floor and she managed to push it off of her.

Trying desperately to stand up she pushed herself away but it was fast and soon the feeling of teeth sinking into her side overtook everything. She balled up her fist and launched it into the fur of the wolf's neck as hard as she could.

More out of shock than anything else the wolf released its grip. She was getting light-headed as the blood pooled beneath her. The white ice stained red.

Muzzled covered in red the wolf couched and launched aggressively at her. Her head slammed into the hard substance beneath her. Breath knocked out her lungs. Sabrina knew in her heart that she wouldn't come out of this alive. A small part of her was happy that if she was going to die it would be at the same place as her brother.

A thought suddenly occurred to her. Once a predator got the taste of human flesh it wanted more and the village was so close by. With newfound energy she lifted her leg and kicked the wolf in the belly, making it shift its weight. She pulled her body weakly out as fast as she could to the middle of the lake.

With an echoing growl the wolf stalked towards its prey. As it got closer a weak smile came onto Sabrina's face. The sound that she would always recognize, ice cracking. Then it launched at her. Its impact on the ice was all it took and everything shattered. Girl and wolf tumbled into the freezing water, trapped beneath its harsh currents.

The blood lose combined with the sub-zero temperatures hit her and darkness took over. The last thing that she saw was the shards of ice sinking around her. At least she would get to be reunited with her brother right. Well of course.

**Reviews are fuel for my stories so please review if you would like to read more.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Rather short but expect longer chapters from here on in.**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 1**

The wind whipped through the long, white locks that fell to Sabrina's slim waist. Pale blue eyes scanned the land like a predator, a smirk on her pale lips. Then without warning she shot across the frozen lake like a bullet. The small stag she had been watching raced away from the incoming danger, his hooves sinking into the think snow.

She had caught him within a few seconds and placed her palm to his head in-between his antlers. A glowing snowflake etched itself into the fur. Blue and silver tattoos ran out of the points running all along the deer's body. His eyes turned from the normal chocolate brown to a magnificent, glowing blue. Sabrina moved away and smiled, the deer turning back to normal and shooting into the forest.

Looking into the sky she noticed the Northern Lights dancing across the sky. The guardians were being called together to do something that involved children, the most annoying things in the world. She didn't know why anybody would give any of those little irritations a time of day.

¬Line Break¬

"What's the trouble North? You seem slightly shaken," Jack asked from his spot on the room.

"Man in Moon is choosing another guardian," North was pacing back and forth.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes, "What for? The last time it was because Pitch was back and he's obviously not coming again."

The moonbeams filtered through the window, lighting up the section of the floor. The crystal rose slowly out of the ground, glowing. The image began to contort.

"Who would he pick to be a guardian? Maybe it's Cupid!" Tooth smiled excitedly.

When the picture formed everybody except Jack froze.

"Has he gone insane?" Bunny asked.

Sandman shrugged, symbols flashing in rapid session above his head. Although they couldn't tell exactly what he was saying it was obvious that he was agreeing.

"Man in Moon always knows what he is doing." North's tone was doubtful.

"But this is ridiculous! Her as a guardian?" Bunny snapped. "She doesn't even like kids!"

Tooth's smile had faded, "I don't understand why he would choose her?"

Jack looked at the image of a girl, just standing there, "And she would be?"

"Winter's Princess," Tooth muttered. "I've never met her before but I've heard stories. She controls the season of winter and has a rivalry with Lady Luck. But apparently she's rather mean."

"Mean?" Bunnymund growled. "She horrid mate. It's like assigning Pitch to be a guardian. Nobody even knows her properly, she's hardly seen. There must be some kind of mistake."

North shook his head, "Man in Moon never makes mistakes and it appears that we have found a new guardian."

¬Line Break¬

The rain fell lightly over the town. It was still spring, Easter having passed a couple of weeks ago. The small drops of water instantly froze upon contact with Sabrina's skin but she hardly noticed, her eyes glued to the moon. Her hair was wet and matted against her back, giving her the look of a partly drowned rat.

Only one thing remained of how she looked in her previous life, the small beauty spot upon her right cheek. It reminded her constantly of who she had been before and what had happened. The memories were still there, as were the scars that marred her pale skin. There were plenty of wolves in the forests that surrounded her town and none of them were considered dangerous. Of course she had been lucky enough to meet a starving one that would eat anything.

She knew that the Man in the Moon had saved her from death and for that she resented him. If she had died she would have been finally reunited with Jack who she missed with her whole heart, or what was left of it. Through time she had met many of the others that she had brushed off as myths. None of them liked her that much though. She didn't blame them.

Sabrina had heard of Pitch's attempt to throw the world into darkness and fear and how the guardians, namely Jack Frost, had stopped him. The name Jack always drew her thoughts to one point. Without realizing it she began to trace over the scar on her wrist, the only one she hadn't gotten from her fight with the wolf. It was one that had never faded and held a lot of memories. It was from when Jack had thrown her away from the breaking ice and she had cut her wrist without noticing.

Lightning danced across the sky and the rain began falling harder than ever. Thunder rumbled, revealing that it was turning into a storm. With a sigh Sabrina jumped off of the roof she had been sitting on, opened the door to the house and walked inside. The family of four that lived there hadn't the faintest clue that a visitor had arrived inside their home and continued without a care. At times nobody seeing her was a blessing.

The young boy ran through her as he dashed towards the kitchen where his mom was working. It was an odd sensation to have someone go through you but after time she had gotten used to it. At first it had also been slightly disconcerting and when she had woken up and ran to her mom, it had been scary. Not anymore though. It was a good thing the kids couldn't see her, that way she didn't have to waste her powers freezing them to make sure they didn't annoy her.

A tapping on the window drew her attention. The sandman was sitting outside, gesturing for her to come. She rolled her eyes and opened the door, almost laughing as the family rushed to close it again. Sabrina noticed that he also seemed very reluctant to be near her. The closer she got the more unsettled he seemed. He was probably still upset about her test to see the effects of her powers on dream sand.

"So is there something you need because in case you haven't noticed it's very wet out here and I would much rather be inside," she told him.

Then without warning dream sand hit her in the face and she fell asleep.

**Please review I'd love to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**And Chapter 2 is up. Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews.**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 2**

Sabrina had never been one for sleeping. She had always thought that there was more to life than living in a fantasy world. After the death of her older brother her hatred for it had just gotten worse. Every time she closed her eyes the image of Jack falling through the ice replayed over and over again with her own voice speaking the same sentence, _it was all your fault. _It was right in saying that, after all he had sacrificed himself to save her but she didn't like hearing it. Luckily as Winter's Princess she had no need for sleep and she avoided the Sandman as much as possible. Luckily her reputation kept him away from her as well.

She was currently stuck in that non-ending circle, watching Jack die while listening to harsh comments. Covering her ears in a dream did nothing and nor did closing your eyes. And the worst part was this time she couldn't force herself to wake up. Sabrina was doing whatever she normally would do to return to the world of awareness, screaming, hurting herself, jumping into the icy lake with Jack yet all that happened was the same scene restarted with her in the same place. She was going to go insane if she didn't wake…

With a gasp, sharp purplish blue eyes flew open. A room swam into her line of view, the world still spinning slightly. Her eyes narrowed when she realized who had forced her to go through that and she sat up a little too quickly. Hey even the Princess of Winter gets head rushes. Sabrina was in the North Pole. Of all the places she could have been taken it had to be the one that annoyed her the most. Joy wasn't that good for you.

If Sabrina had a beating heart it might have stuttered in shock at seeing all of the guardians in front of her. As a matter of fact if she were still human she probably would have fainted. Unfortunately for them she wasn't, "What the hell was that for?!"

They all took a step back at her angry outburst, clearly none of them were expecting that. She got to her feet and immediately a cold wind rushed through the workshop, causing all the yetis to shiver despite their fur. She was sure that her nails were extending into her icy weapons but she ordered them not to, not yet anyway. It wouldn't be the first time she fought her way out of something like that.

It took a few minutes but eventually North cleared his throat, "Winter's Princess, you have been chosen by Man in Moon to become a guardian."

Sabrina almost laughed, "Me a guardian? Is this some kind of joke?"

Bunnymund scoffed, "I thought so as well Sheila. As a matter of fact I still think so."

"Shut it you over-grown hairball!"

Bunnymund's eyes narrowed and he reached for his boomerangs. Tooth put her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head in warning. She didn't want to get on the bad side of the newest 'guardian'.

Jack was watching from the back, North had said she wasn't fond of anybody else who might be considered competition. From the looks of it she wasn't fond of anybody. Her looks reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was still waiting to hear her name from the others who were just referring to her by her title.

"It appears that you have been chosen for reasons unknown. There is a process that you should go through but we can shorten it down to something a little less extravagant," North explained.

"This is ridiculous! I don't even like those little things. Do you know how sticky they are?"

"You are talking about children right?"

"No feather-brain I'm talking about snowflakes," her tone was dripping with sarcasm. "Obviously I mean kids or whatever they are."

Sandman tried to get her attention but Sabrina didn't even look at him, "And you do realize that instead of knocking me out all you had to do was ask me to come."

"Would you have accepted?" North asked softly. Clearly he wasn't too happy with how she was reacting to this.

"No. It's still better than being put to sleep and transported to a new place. What do you think I am? Some kind of rouge animal."

Jack laughed slightly, drawing her attention to him, "And what are you laughing about? Wait better question; who are you?"

"Um…"

Sabrina tapped her foot, clearly waiting for an answer, "Well?"

"I'm Jack Frost, guardian of fun."

She scoffed, "Oh really. Well Frosty I hope you realize that I'm the one and only controller of winter and I don't get along with those who think otherwise."

Jack couldn't really help going on the defensive, "Then how come whenever people talk about the cold they always talk about Jack Frost?"

"Don't tell me you really bite people on the nose because that is seriously weird."

"I don't!"

"Then you really haven't got a good reputation."

"You don't have any reputation at all!"

"By choice! If I wanted to be known I would make sure that everybody on this planet knew who I was."

Sabrina was practically seething. It was bad enough that somebody else also had control over her season but he had to have a name that made her want to freeze everything. Lady Luck hated her more than she thought.

Jack glared directly into the eyes that were almost identical to his own, "So what you never want to be seen?"

"It's worked out pretty well for me in the past. I never had any desire to be believed in."

"Doesn't it bother you that nobody even knows you exist?"

"Nope."

Tooth decided to cut in, "We should really get the guardian ceremony over."

Sabrina laughed humorlessly, "Didn't you hear me before? I am not becoming a guardian!"

Flicking her hair out of her face, the small snowflake looking birthmark underneath her eye became very apparent. "Now do I have to fly back or do I get a ride? Once I'm gone we can all forget this mistake and I will never have to see you band of merry men again."

North shook his head, "I don't believe that this was a mistake."

"Well start believing it because there's no other explanation."

"Does everybody just call you Winter's Princess?" Jack asked the question that had been bugging him the whole time.

She looked skeptically at him, "Does everybody call you Jack Frost?"

"Yes but that's not my real name."

"And I make my point apparent."

Bunny cut Jack off when he saw him open his mouth, "Don't even bother asking. Nobody even knows what her real name is."

"There now listen to the dingo treat."

"The what?"

"Dingo treat. Or possibly dingo chow because you are quite plump, you could last them quite a while."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Probably. Unless on the off chance that you're simply one big ball of fur, like a living teddy bear."

Sandy shook his head, he knew that this idea wasn't going to work but nobody had listened. It seemed that Tooth was taking back her earlier comment about how they just needed to get to know her.

North was the one who decided to stop the argument before it got out of hand, "Man in Moon chose you, which means you must have something that connects you to the children of this world?"

"Could you tell me what it is? I want to get rid of it."

Tooth sighed, "Can I just call you Winter?"

"No."

"We don't know why you were chosen but perhaps…"

That was when the entire room went dark and a tilling laughter rang out before disappearing. Winter's Princess looked around before shrugging, "I guess that I can help you but that does not mean that I'm a guardian."

The lights came back on and everybody looked over at her, "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Why have you changed your mind?"

She smiled overly-sweetly at North, "Convincing changes things, but I'm still not a guardian and never will be. I swear the day I help kids will be the day I die."

"Can we at least know what your real name is?" Tooth practically begged.

She shrugged, "Sabrina Overland. Use it don't abuse it."

Jack froze where he stood, blood turning colder than usual.

**I hope you can all guess what happened next.**

**Side Note: Anybody who guesses who was laughing (Hint: It wasn't Lady Luck) can have their OC mentioned in the next chapter.**


End file.
